Back at this School Again
by oreolover121
Summary: Tom isn't exactly having the best week he's ever had. Anyways, after some mishap on the streets Tom, Ashley, and Doug are all back at the same school. How will they stay undercover again this time, when they barly stayed undercover last time? Oc Char.


Chapter 1: Not your week…

One cloudy night after Ioki and Judy's 'tragic' death… Tom and Ashley went out on a date to clear their mind. They went to a dinner down they street from the chapel. Since it was just down the street, they decided to walk. They went in and ordered simple cheeseburgers with fries and a soda.

"So…." Ashley said when she was tired of the dead silence.

"So……do ya want to go to my place after this? Maybe a movie on the couch with popcorn and more soda?"

"Sure, I'll just call my neighbor and tell her to feed Axel. I'm sure she won't mind."

After their meal, as they were walking back to the chapel, Ashley heard a gun shot.

"Haye Tom did you hear that?"

"Ya… Common lets go check it out."

"Ummm… I don't think that's a good idea. I mean we don't have our guns or anything."

"Well we're only a few minutes away from the chapel if you want to run and get'em while I go check things out over there."

"Will you promise to be careful?"

"Yessss mother, I promise to be careful."

"Good. 'Kay I'll be back in a sec."

Ashley took off running one way while Tom took off jogging in the other. Tom got to the scene of the crime just in time cause as soon as he turned the corner there was another gun shot.

Ashley hurried back to the chapel. She got in and it seemed like everyone wanted to talk. Then it hit her. She got that feeling in the bottom of her stomach that something was not right. Fuller asked what she was doing when she ran to her desk to get her gun. Since she worked for him she had to tell him.

"Okay. On our way back from the diner, I heard a gun shot. Tom wanted to go and check it out but we didn't have our guns so I ran back to get them while he went to go settle things there. So here I am."

After she got done telling Fuller the story, she ran and got Tom's gun and ran up to Doug.

"Haye Doug if you don't hear from me or Tom within say an hour, come and look for us."

"Okayyy…"

Ashley ran out the door and just as she started to get down the stairs it started to pour down rain.

"Great." Ashley said as she lost her balance and fell down the stairs.

From the inside they heard something crash so Doug went outside with his gun just as she started to get down the stairs it started to pour down rain.

"Great." Ashley said as she lost her balance and fell down the stairs.

From the inside they heard something crash so Doug went outside with his gun to look around. H e looked all around and then he looked down the stairs to see Ashley.

"Crap! If she's hurt Tom's going to kill me."

"Haye Ashley, are you okay?" Doug asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Ya I guess."

"Good. Haye where's Tom?"

"Ah Crap!" Ashley said as she fumbled around on the ground to look for the guns. Once she found them, Doug insisted he go with her. So they, very carefully, ran down the sidewalk and to where Tom said he would be. Ashley rounded they corner until she heard a voice.

"Stop right where you are, missy." Ashley stopped and threw her hands up in the air.

"Good. Now, are you friends with this gentlemen, here?" The criminal asked. The guy held up a kid by his hair.

"I don't know. I can't really see who it is. Haye Doug come here and bring out your 'flashlight'.

Truth was Ashley knew it was Tom and she knew that once again that her poor baby was hurt. Hopefully Doug caught on to that too, so he would know to bring out his gun instead. Doug didn't. He really brought the flashlight out. He kneeled beside Ashley and looked at the person.

"Ashley, that's Tom!" Doug whispered.

"I know! I was being sarcastic when I said bring out your flashlight. I tried to tell you to bring out your gun to shoot the freak." Ashley whispered back.

"Oh, well I can still do that. Watch and learn. And uh play along, too." Doug said that then turned off the flashlight.

"Oh! Darn the flashlight's batteries are dead. Hang on I think I got some more." As Doug put the flashlight down on the ground, Doug reached back and pulled out his gun, cocked it, and pointed it at the crazy killer.

"Don't move. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you." Doug said while flashing his badge.

"Drop the gun." The guy said as he pulled out a gun. Doug set the gun on the ground. Ashley put Tom to the side carefully, hoping he was still alive.

"Yes, we know him. Now drop your gun." Ashley said moving closer to Doug.

"No, I suggest you drop your gun unless you want your friend to get shot again. Only this time killing him."

"Okay, okay." Ashley said as she put the gun down.

"Good, now both of you get up against the building."

"Tom. Tommy boy. Come on." Doug whispered to himself wishing Tom could here him.

"Okay stay there. I'm taking the boy with me."

"You know he's a cop, too." Ashley said trying to get him to leave Tom alone.

"Oh." The criminal said curiously. The moon shone over his face. Now they could see his face.

"You're just a kid?" Ashley asked, shocked.

"Teenager. What's it to ya?"

Sirens were heard. Then cop cars came into view.

"Thank God! Fuller's here." Doug said loud enough so the kid could hear.

The kid left Tom and took off running down the sideway and ran into an abandoned building. As soon as they weren't hostages anymore, Ashley ran over to Tom with Doug shortly behind her.

"Tom? Hey Tom, can ya hear me?" Ashley said shaking him.

Tom opened one eye looking around.

"Depends… are we safe?"

"Ya. Wait a sec… you're not really hurt are you?" Ashley said rearing back to slap him for giving her such a scare.

"Hey, hey, hey," Tom said covering his face, "Yea, I'm hurt. Now making it better. Please." Tom said putting a sly grin across his face. Once she looked at his arm, she saw that the bullet had gone straight through his bicep.

"This really isn't your week, is it Tommy boy?" Doug said examining his partners arm.

"Ya know I'm beginning to wonder." Tom said trying to stand up.

"Hanson! How are ya?" Fuller came running over.

"Not as bad as last time but in need of a doctor!" Tom said getting a little agitated.

"Ashley? Do you mind going with Tom to the hospital?" Fuller asked.

"Well, since it shouldn't take too long, ya okay." Ashley agreed.

So everyone left that area. Ashley and Tom took Tom's car to the hospital. Fuller and Doug went back to the chapel. When they went back, Fuller started calling around to see about getting any information about this kid. He pulled up his criminal record. As it turns out he was a student at the last school they went to, where at this happened last time. Looks like Jump Street has another case on their hands.


End file.
